Don't Jump
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight and Sasuke snaps, saying something he didn’t mean. When Sasuke wakes up the next morning Naruto is missing and he’s worried. Songfiction! Incest b/w Sasuke and Naruto. Sasunaru! Not to bad if i do say so myself lolz!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: wow…if you honestly thought that I owned Naruto you'd have to be the dumbest dumbass that has ever read my stories. I also don't own Tokio Hotel. Moving on to A/N time.

[{[A/N: soooo what is sup??? I'm beginning to wonder if you guys are getting tired of my dumb songfictions…TOO BAD! Because here's another one! Lolz no change in lyrics this time! Sooop this is an incest! Sasuke older brother, Naruto younger; Sasuke is 17 again and Naruto is 16 this time. This is dedicated to xXkawaii-chanXx and LoLa Destiny…for their criticism and uh…all that jazz. Ok so anyway I love Tokio Hotel (BillxTom anyone? No? Ok…I guess it's me) and I was listening to Don't Jump and I just thought it would make the BEST dark and angsty Sasunaru fanfic ever! So here it is!]}]

Rated: T (for dark themes and cussing and…incest…)

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get into a fight and Sasuke snaps, saying something he didn't mean. When Sasuke wakes up the next morning Naruto is missing and he's worried. Songfiction and Incest between Sasuke and Naruto.

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI!! INCEST INCEST INCEST!!! Also another one of my SONGFICTION CURSING!!!

Xxx

"Please Sasuke? I promise to stay safe! And come on it's just to the docks! It's a bonfire Suke! You're only a year older than me! You should come too! It could be fun! Please? Suke! Please! Please! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Naruto whined to his Nii-San.

Sasuke kept firm and narrowed his eyes on his younger, blonde brother, "Naruto I've told you "no" for the past week that you've been asking me and my answer stays firm! NO!" Sasuke shouted out frustrated.

Naruto winced at his Aniki and secret love. He loved his brother, more than he should have. He would do anything for his brother and normally the blonde would sit down quietly and obey his older brother letting his word stand, but he really wanted to go to this…

"But Sasuke! I really want to go-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke shouted out a "NO DAMNIT! I already fucking told you Naruto! I don't want you going, so you're not going! Alright!? Gawd I swear you are so fucking annoying sometimes!" Sasuke sneered out.

Naruto blinked. 'Sasuke…just…cussed…at me…' he thought blinking again to stop the oncoming tears. "But…I wanted…" he said in one more attempt to go. "NARUTO DAISUKE UZUMAKI-UCHIHA! I FUCKING SAID "NO" I SWEAR IF YOU ASK ME ONE MORE TIME I THINK I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed.

The tears were already flowing out of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke winced; he hated seeing his younger brother cry. "Listen Naru, I didn't mean-"Sasuke started to say but was cut off as Naruto mumbled, "I'm sorry Nii…I'll be in my room…" he quietly turned and began walking away.

Xxx

Sasuke sighed, he felt so guilty making his Otouto cry. He was currently standing outside of Naruto's room and he sighed again as he raised his hand up the orange and black door and knocked. "Ruto? Dinner's ready…I made ramen…your favorite." He said quietly to the door.

It was three minutes before he heard a soft voice mutter, "I'm not hungry. Please go away." The onyx blinked. "I'm sorry Naruto…I didn't mean it. I was just annoyed how you kept asking me and I didn't kno-" but again Sasuke was cut off by a mumble from his brother, "Wha-what?" he asked startled that his cute, quiet brother would say something like that.

The door swung open violently revealing a disheveled, teary-eyed Naruto, "I said to get the fuck away from me! Or didn't you hear me? GO AWAY!" he growled and quickly slammed the door in a still stunned Sasuke's face. "Naruto! Otouto! I said I'm sorry!" he said once he had gotten over the fact that Naruto had shouted at him.

The door opened again and Naruto only shouted three words that made Sasuke hurt, "I hate you." He said and then closed the door again. The raven stood there and he soon heard sobs coming through the door. "Naruto?" he softly asked through the door but the only response he got was louder sobs. "I'm sorry…if you want food it'll be on the table…good night…" he said and then quietly walked away his heart slowly breaking with every step he took.

He felt as if he should knock down the door and hold his step brother. He winced again, no not a step brother, his real brother…Uzumaki-Uchiha… Sasuke groaned as he sighed again. He really needed to stop doing that. He would wait till morning to wait for his brother to calm down and then he could apologize.

Xxx

Naruto looked down at his watch ticking slowly, "6:17… another 30 minutes or so and the sun will be up…and another soul will be lost…" Naruto blinked, his dry eyes hurting him. He had cried so much yesterday his eyes were dry and he couldn't cry anymore.

His heart was broken and he just wanted to end it all. The blonde was standing on top of a cliff overlooking the city of Konoha. He breathed in and then out, waiting for sunrise. He wanted to see the beautiful sight of the sun rising over the tall skyscrapers, making them shimmer in the morning light before ending his life.

He checked his watch again,"…20 more minutes of this horrid life." He whispered.

Xxx

Sasuke woke up groggily, the thought of yesterday fight still fresh in his mind. He hurriedly got out of bed and walked quickly to Naruto's room. He hated when he wasn't on good terms with his Otouto, it made him uneasy, 'Maybe because you love him…' his inner said. Sasuke groaned at himself, 'Shut up…' he told himself and he growled as he could practically hear his inner laugh at him.

The onyx shook his head, he needed to stop talking to himself. He quickly picked up his pace, stopping in front of his younger brother's door. "Naruto?" he tapped lightly on the door and waited patiently for a response. "Ruto?" he asked and he slowly turned the handle. The door swung easily open, revealing an empty room. Sasuke's eyes opened wide and he frantically rushed in, looking around. His eyes found a white piece of paper tacked to the wall above Naruto's desk.

He plucked the note off the wall and he read it hastily, searching for any clue to tell him where his beloved Otouto went.

_Dear Aniki,_

_I love you. More than you know. More than I should. Wow…this is the most horrible way to start my last will and testament. You probably hate me. Well it's not like it wasn't expected. I mean, your younger brother confesses, well kind of, and then everything is all fine and dandy? Yeah, right. I didn't mean what I said yesterday. The" I hate you" part… I don't really. I love you. I don't hate you…I think I'd rather die than hate you. You said something today…well actually yesterday since it's about 2:45AM right now. "…I think I will kill you…" something along those lines…well, it's ok…because you don't have to…I can do that on my own, thank you. In fact, when you read this…which is probably around 6:30AM because that's usually when you get up, I know everything about you, I'll be on my way to the door of death. You can have all my things, all my clothes, all my stuff, and all of my heart…oh wait, you already have that. I'm sorry for bothering you. I love you, Sasuke Mikihito Uchiha. Good-bye forever._

_Always lost to you,_

_Naruto_

Sasuke dropped the letter and ran out of the house, already knowing where his little Otouto was.

Xxx

(THE PLACE WHERE THE SONG STARTS)

Naruto sighed dreamily as he watched the sun rise and the buildings gleamed prettily but the façade faded as he looked down. The wind whipped around him, so soothing, luring him to hurry and jump. "Sasuke…Aniki…Nii…" the hot tears flowing out of his blue eyes.

Sasuke was running through the thick trees in Konoha's community park practically screaming out Naruto's name. "Naruto! Naruto!! NARUTO!!"

_On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm  
I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now  
The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down  
Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found_

Naruto sucked in the calm air and took a step towards the edge. The cerulean wanted a dramatic ending to his life. It all seemed so playful as if death were taunting him with Sasuke's words and his broken heart. The memories of Sasuke and himself were just there as if waiting for Naruto delve into them, but he didn't. He wanted the memories of good times to leave him. It hurt too much to think about and the blonde knew if he replayed them in his head that the broken pieces of his heart would start to be crushed into even smaller pieces. He laughed bitterly as he watched the still rising sun, he could actually hear Sasuke's voice in the distance. He growled at himself, he was letting himself get sucked into the memories again. __

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

Sasuke called out Naruto's name again trying to get to the spot. He hated the nagging thoughts of, "What if I don't reach him in time?", "What if this wasn't the spot?", and "What if I see him kill himself?" he couldn't live with himself if either of the three happened and he would probably kill himself too if all three happened, but he tried to ignore it by trying out his Otouto's name again, "Naruto! RUTO!" he finally saw the clearing ahead and burst through it by screaming, "NARUTO!!"

_  
You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for  
The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more  
Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain  
You dream of the end  
To start all over again_

Naruto's eyes shot open when he heard his name being called and he realized that he had closed them. The blonde slowly turned his head to see his older brother panting there and he almost choked on his tears. What was his Aniki doing here? "Sasuke…go away." He said those same words but with less strength and with less vigor and his left over will to live faded as he saw his Nii shake his head. "No…I'm not leaving you, Ruto…" he said. Naruto blinked, was that...worry in his eyes?__

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump

"Otouto, please don't do this…don't do this! At least…not before I tell you this. I love you. Not as a brother, Ruto…as a lover and-" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto growled, "You're just saying that because you read my letter. If I go with you and we go home, you'll just treat me like a brother again." He said with so much vigor that Sasuke almost believed him, but then he shook his head and said firmly, "No, Naru. I've loved you since before our parents married. And when I read your letter…you don't know how much joy I felt. Then fear and pain was personally embedded when I read that you were going to kill yourself…I never meant what I said, about killing you. If I killed you…I'd have to kill myself right after, because I can't live without you, Naruto. I can't" Sasuke said firmly, he was slowly inching towards the blonde before he was standing right in front of him and he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and he pulled his Otouto towards him.

_  
I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long_

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

Naruto's blue eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Sasuke, his love and stepbrother, was right in front of him and holding him; and he realized that he was still crying. "You don't mean that." He said non-believingly. Pain and betrayal flashed through Sasuke's onyx eyes as Naruto searched them with his. "I do…" Sasuke murmured. "Let me prove it to you." He said and he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips with his soft ones. Naruto couldn't help but to melt into the kiss and he almost whined as Sasuke pulled back to quickly for Naruto's comfort. "See?" Sasuke said his lips grazing against the blondes. "You really think that…that that kiss will keep me from jumping?" he asked, blue eyes half lidded and looking up into his Anikis. Sasuke leaned back, fear and hurt obvious on his face. "Then… I'll jump for you." Was all he said before pulling Naruto into another kiss.__

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump  
The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump  
Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump  
Don't jump  
And if all that can't hold you back  
I'll jump for you

Naruto was shocked and he pulled back, "NO! I will not let you do that! You can't jump! I won't let you!" he said as Sasuke nipped his lips again. "Naruto…" Sasuke said to him, sadness in his eyes and on his face. "I told you…if you die…then I'll die. If you jump I'll be right behind you jumping, too." Naruto reached up and cupped Sasuke's face in between his hands and he searched Sasuke's face. "No. You're my life, Sasuke. If I die I'd want you to live for me." He said softly. Sasuke smiled and looked down at his brother. "If you jump right now, Ruto, I'm coming after you. And if that won't stop you…I'll jump for you…instead of just you. So make your choice, Otouto. If you jump, you end both of our lives and if you don't you start both of our lives. Which do you want? Because wherever you go…I'll follow you." Sasuke said softly to his love.

The younger began to cry and he clutched at Sasuke's shirt, sobbing into his older brother's shirt. "I'll live…because I want you to live. I never want you to die, Sasuke…I'm sorry. I won't jump. I won't jump. I'll stay with you. I love you." The blonde began to mumble incoherent things as Sasuke just pulled him closer and smiled. His plan had worked. The raven closed his eyes and breathed in the cool, calm air. 'Naruto…' he thought quietly as the city below sparkled oblivious to the two boys standing on the cliff above them. The calling that death had shrank away as life began to call them away from the edge.

Sasuke picked up his brother bridal style and carried him home the words that he had said on the cliff lingering behind him and finally, fading away into oblivion.

"I'll jump for you."

Xxx

Sniffle…I cried while writing this…again I hate the ending…well sort of…sooop anyway here it is! I hoped you enjoyed and cried a little bit. Thank you for reading! And yes it's dedicated to them two people that I said up there. And…yeah…so thanks and uh…favorite? Alert? REVIEW???????? ~~Rain-Chan~~


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Short Author's Note, guise.

Well, first off… Hello. It's been awhile. Things have happened. Grammar has improved, thanks to Homestuck, by the way. Author has changed, etc. Um, well. Let's see…where do I begin? Right, well… Addressing many of the reviews on how my writing was or the pairings that I wrote about, you do have to understand that these stories were written…like, three years ago.

Grammar was shit and even though I was a pretty good writer, it still sucked. Moving on to something adjacent to this point, I've been thinking of rewriting a lot of my stories. Uhhh, it is just because I find that my old stories do suck shit and I feel the need to redeem myself.

Upon that, I find myself trying to decide which stories to rewrite. It would be great for some input if I still have any fans out there. Which, I doubt because I haven't updated anything in…two years?

Ahahaha~ What junior, senior, and college do to you, mayne. Anyway, shoot me a PM or a review or something. That'd be great. For all you Tumblrs out there, you can contact me through my RP blog: .com. Cool beans.

~Rain-Chan


End file.
